Reencuentro
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: Sakura tiene el corazón destrozado por el sufrimiento y la soledad que ha padecido durante los últimos años. Se ha jurado a sí misma olvidar a Sasuke, mas la vida parece tener otros planes para ella cuando este aparece nuevamente en su vida.. One-shot


"Al final

me cubres todo de angustiosa soledad,

por qué presagio que jamás regresarás.

Y yo sin tu mirar, qué voy a hacer

Y ya ves,

que aún siendo de tu noche el trovador,

le niegas a mi noche la ilusión

de ver un nuevo amanecer"

**("Al final", balada de Roberto Carlos)**

…………………………

**Reencuentro**

Una joven de 20 años caminaba por las calles desiertas de la ciudad de Konoha, cual en esos momentos estaba siendo azotada por una fuerte lluvia. El día estaba oscuro, a pesar de que fuesen no más de las cinco de la tarde. El viento azotaba sin clemencia alguna las copas de los árboles, haciendo que estos bailasen tormentosamente.

No había nadie, sólo ella y el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre las calles y sobre su pequeño cuerpo

Parecía la joven caminar si rumbo alguno, y es que en verdad ella ya no tenía nada claro con respecto a lo que iba a hacer con su vida. Todos sus sueños y planes con el tiempo se habían ido desmoronando sin piedad alguna, dejando a la muchacha sumida en estado de desesperación cada vez mayor. Mientras esa desesperación iba aumentando, se iba transformando cada vez más en una persona fría e imperturbable. Su rostro antes cubierto de risas y sentimientos, ahora parecía una fría y hueca máscara, incapaz de dar a la luz sus verdaderas emociones. Se estaba muriendo por dentro, gracias a la desgracias que acontecían en su vida y por sobre todo gracias a la soledad en la que se veía absorbida.

Soledad

Eso es lo que ella sentía desde hace muchos años, especialmente desde cuando él se fue, rompiendo con todas sus ilusiones y sentimientos. Desde ese crucial momento todo se fue cuesta abajo. Con los años se fue transformando en una persona desconfiada, incapaz de entregarse a una persona por completo, ya que temía verse sumida nuevamente en el abandono que le había causado la ida de él.

Sentía rabia e impotencia al rememorar ese día, ya qué jamás pudo expresarle a esa persona cuan sola se sentiría sin él, cuan importante él había sido para ella. Toda esa tristeza que después se torno en rabia la canalizó de una manera poco sana en el sentido psicológico. Comenzó a entrenar con fiereza, con la esperanza de hacerse más fuerte, y así merecedora de él. Pero los años pasaron y él no volvía, por lo qué sus infantiles esperanzas de que el volviese y la viese de otra manera fueron muriendo dolorosamente, hasta el punto en que comenzó entrenar con la sola idea de mantener su cabeza ocupada, para poder olvidarlo.

Pero no podía, simplemente era superior a ella

Y eso la llenaba de la más infinita amargura, por qué se sentía no crecer, se sentía no evolucionar, que estaba estancada en un pantano de recuerdos que la ataban a él. Quería destruir su corazón, matar la ternura e inocencia que quedaban en ella, con él sólo fin de hacerse dura y superar a aquella persona.

Y lo había logrado de cierta manera; ella, Sakura Haruno, se había transformado en una persona dura, fría y amargada, pero no había podido lograr olvidarlo. Y sabía que jamás lo haría, ya que el pertenecía a su pasado, y en gran parte a lo que ella era en ese momento.

Su cuerpo estaba empapado, el vestido negro se ceñía a su cuerpo pesadamente, y su nuevamente cabello largo caía sobre su espalda totalmente mojado. Pero todo eso a ella no le importaba, ya pocas cosas le importaban. Le importaba Naruto, quien para ella era su único y gran pilar. Era él quien lograba sacarle pequeñas sonrisas con sus historias y anécdotas. Era él quien estuvo con ella desde que había vuelto a los 15 años, tras tres años de duro entrenamiento. El era incondicional para ella, y eso Naruto lo sabía, por lo que jamás se descuidaba de todo lo que le pasaba a ella. El la conocía y entendía su dolor, ya que para el también había sido dura la marcha de él. Pero a diferencia de ella, el había sido capaz de seguir viviendo y viendo la vida con optimismo

Ella no

Estaba demasiado adolorida

Demasiado derrotada para seguir con alegría

Esa máscara de fortaleza que cubría su rostro a fin de cuentas era una máscara, y no su verdadera realidad. Ella estaba destruida.

Tantos años de guerra, muerte y caos la habían terminado por envenenar, y también habían logrado por matar todas sus ilusiones, a excepción de una. En el fondo de ella, muy en el fondo de su adormecido corazón, se encontraba la pequeña Sakura que todavía soñaba con la gloriosa vuelta de él, y que ese regreso iba a llenar su vida nuevamente de colores. No podía evitarlo, y trataba de ahogar por todos los medios esa débil ilusión, que a pesar de los años todavía insistía estar viva en su corazón.

De repente la joven se detuvo, ante una puerta. Había llegado a su departamento. No quería entrar, ya que este le recordaba cuan sola se sentía y estaba. Las paredes la asfixiaban, la soledad de aquél lugar la amargaban aún más. Aquél lugar reflejaba cuan mal se sentía por dentro. Pero no tenía a donde más que ir, no tenía un verdadero hogar, no tenía un lugar al cual pertenecía ni mucho menos a una persona a quien pertenecer.

¿Naruto? Era su ser más querido, pero él sí tenía un hogar y una persona que le pertenecía; Hinata. Y era inmensamente feliz. Y eso la alegraba auténticamente, pero también la llenaba de envidia al no poder sentir ese sentimiento de pertenencia que sentía el, ese sentimiento de amor.

Puso la llave en la cerradura, y la giró. Al apenas ingresar cerró la puerta con lentitud. Al cerrarla, miró su "hogar". Este era bastante amplio, las paredes eran blancas, y apenas tenían un cuadro o fotografías. Era un departamento sin muchas cosas, bastante cómodo y agradable para vivir, pero a ella se le antojaba más como una prisión. Camino con pasos dubitativos, dejando las llaves en el mesón de la entrada. Caminó hacia la sala, cual estaba bastante oscura y lúgubre, y tomó de la mesa que estaba en el centro una cajetilla de cigarros. Tomó uno de estos junto al encendedor y lo encendió lentamente. Después de aquello en vez de tomar asiento en los cómodos sillones, se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda junto a la pared. Sus ojos miraban la ventana, cual mostraba como la lluvia caía con fuerza devastadora. Aquél invierno, al igual que los otros, iba a ser bien lluvioso y frío. Botaba el humo con lentitud, como si existiese todo el tiempo del mundo, pero ella sabía que no lo había. Pronto tendría que volver a ir al trabajo en el hospital. Le habían dado la mañana libre para poder ir a la conmemoración de los muertos en combate durante los últimos cinco años.

Realmente había sido una celebración bastante triste. El hecho de recordar a sus compañeros, el ver sus lápidas y recordar todas las cosas que había vivido con ellos en vida, la hacían quebrarse por dentro. Hacían que realmente tuviese ganas de llorar, algo que no hacía hace demasiado tiempo.

De repente escuchó un leve ruido en el pasillo, lo que puso en alerta a la joven. Esta se paró cautelosamente, y camino hacia el cenicero y dejó su cigarro ahí. Tomó una pequeña navaja que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su mojado vestido, y comenzó a caminar con sigilo hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido. Salió de la sala, y con cautela se fue aproximando hacia su habitación, donde ella podía sentir que el ruido proveía de ahí. Al estar frente a la puerta de su pieza, con un movimiento rápido la abrió y observó con cautela si es que alguien se encontraba adentro.

Mas no logró divisar a nadie, la habitación estaba casi totalmente a oscuras y abandonada. Al verla totalmente vacía, algo que quebró en ella. En un acto casi mecánico dejó caer la navaja, cual se clavó en la madera y se tiró al suelo llorando, como no lo había echo desde hace mucho tiempo. No podía dejar de llorar, y no entendía por qué. Todo lo que había pasado durante esos años habían logrado sacarle una sola lágrima, y ahora por el simple de hecho de haber escuchado ruidos en su departamento y descubrir que no había nadie, habían generado en ella tal reacción. El hecho de no haber encontrado a nadie, la había llevado a darse cuenta que seguía teniendo esperanzas de que fuese él, y el haberse dado cuenta que esos ruidos podrían haber provenido de la lluvia o de su propia imaginación, la habían llenado de impotencia. Pero a pesar de ello, se sentía demasiado abrumada, pero a la vez liberada, ya qué sentía que se había sacado la máscara que había cubierto durante tantos años su rostro y su ser. Sentía que por fin estaba siendo ella y que estaba expresando lo que realmente sentía, aunque fuese sola.

Pero el ruido que escuchó nuevamente cerca de ella, la llevó a pensar que no estaba tan sola ni loca como ella creía. Pudo escuchar unos pasos en ese lugar, cerca, muy cerca de ella. Alzó su lloroso rostro hacia al frente y pudo sentir que unos ojos la estaban observando, mas no podía decir desde que lugar de aquella pieza. Se paró con agilidad mientras tomaba la navaja, y la lanzó con fiereza desde donde ella creía que los ojos la estaban mirando

- Puedo decir que has mejorado algo, pero no lo suficiente. No has logrado darme con la navaja..-dijo una voz grave, desde el fondo de la oscura habitación. Unos pasos se iban acercando a ella, y Sakura no podía reaccionar, estaba demasiado pasmada para actuar y hablar. Es que simplemente no podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos

-Sasuke...-susurró la muchacha con un hilo de voz. Tantas veces había soñado con aquel re encuentro, y por fin estaba sucediendo, pero no sabía que hacer. Quería expresarle toda su furia, su impotencia hacia él, todo lo que le había causado. Pero a la vez surgía en ella la dulce y antigua Sakura, que le decía que se tirase a sus brazos y que llorase de alegría por su regreso. Pero eso no lo haría, ella ya no era la dulce e ingenua Sakura de antaño.

-Veo que no puedes hablar, Sakura..-dijo el joven con arrogancia, aproximándose a ella cada vez más. Ella no necesitaba verlo para adivinar que una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujaba en su pálido rostro- En otros tiempos te habrías lanzado sobre mí sin pensarlo

-El mismo tiempo se ha encargado en cambiarme, Uchiha..-dijo la joven duramente, por fin pudiendo hablar claramente. Las palabras llenas de arrogancia de él, le habían echo reaccionar y reavivar toda la furia que sentía hacia él- Ya no soy la misma Sakura que se hubiese tirado a tu cuello llorando de alegría, esa persona que conoces esta muerta

-¿Muerta?- susurró el Uchiha con la voz entre burlona y divertida

-Muerta, ahora soy distinta..-dijo Sakura con determinación- La vida se ha encargado de sepultar a esa niña que era, transformándome en lo que soy..

-¿Y qué eres en estos momentos?- preguntó el joven duramente, llegando por fin hacia donde estaba parada la pelirrosa, quien lo miró imperturbablemente. Estaba cambiada, se podía ver en su mirada. Se podía percibir en ella una gran fuerza, pero también una gran tristeza y soledad. Ella tenía razón, la Sakura Haruno que él conocía estaba sepultada por motivos que el podía adivinar a medias, pero que prefería saberlos de ella

-Eso no te importa a ti, ya que nadie te importa más que tu propia persona y tu enfermante venganza- dijo ella sin un ápice de temor, mirando fijamente los ojos negros de Sasuke. Este se había transformado en una persona intimidante, gracias a su gran estatura y su cuerpo bien ejercitado. Sus ojos negros eran fríos y crueles, y su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo. No quedaban rastros del niño que había sido, ahora era un hombre.

-¿Qué sabes lo que a mí me importa?- dijo con rabia en su voz, mientras miraba duramente a la muchacha, cual a pesar de la severa mirada que el le estaba dirigiendo ella no se perturbaba ni en lo más mínimo- No tienes idea Sakura lo que me importa y mucho menos lo que he vivido..

-¡Eso es por que tu no expresas lo que te importa Sasuke!- gritó ella perdiendo la paciencia, mientras con sus dos manos empujaba el pecho del chico, logrando que este se tambalease- Tú no dices lo que has vivido, por qué has estado alejado de nosotros todos estos años por voluntad propia- chilló la muchacha enfureciéndose cada vez más- ¿Cómo mierda quieres que sepa con certeza que es lo que te importa, si tu accionar solamente a demostrado una sed ciega por el poder y la venganza?, ¿cómo quieres que sepa lo que has vivido todo este tiempo, si tu nos apartaste a mi y a Naruto como si fuésemos una basura?. ¡Dime!, para de quedarte callado fingiendo como si nada te importará y dime de una maldita vez que es lo tan terrible que has vivido para ser como eres. ¡Dime qué sientes, para poder entenderte!..-dijo la muchacha con furia en su voz, mientras nuevas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, más su orgullo se lo impedía- Dime por lo menos si sientes, Sasuke, por que sinceramente creo que no lo haces..

Sasuke estaba totalmente pasmado, no podía creer que esa fuese Sakura. Había cambiado, ella jamás le habría hablado así hace unos años. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, el sabía en el fondo de su persona que ella había cambiado, y el era culpable en ello de una manera negativa. El hecho de haberla abandonado a ella y a Naruto, el hecho de haber ignorado todos sus esfuerzos para que el volviese a Konoha, habían influido en ella. Y no podía culparla.

-Tú me importas Sakura..-dijo Sasuke tras un largo silencio, mirando penetrantemente a la joven, cual lo miró largamente. En otra situación ella habría sentido una enorme felicidad en su interior, pero en aquél momento la rabia la tenía poseída, y al escuchar esas palabras hicieron que esta se encendiese de una manera casi catastrófica.

-¿Yo te importo?- preguntó Sakura, con una combinación de ira y burla en su voz, que dejó impactado a Sasuke- No me hagas reír Uchiha..-dijo con amargura la joven, mientras se acercaba al moreno, y con un dedo le golpeaba el pecho- Si yo te importase no te hubieses ido, no me habrías dejado sola. Si yo te importase hubieses estado conmigo cuando más te necesite. Hubieses estado conmigo cuando mis compañeros y amigos morían en las batallas, hubieses estado conmigo cuando mí mundo se derrumbaba a pedazos. Sasuke si yo a ti te hubiese importado, me hubieses brindado todo el apoyo que necesité durante todos estos años, me hubieses salvado de mi propia auto destrucción, de esta soledad en la que estoy embargada- La muchacha decía esto cada vez menos enrabiada, dejando pasó a la tristeza y a la amargura. Las lágrimas caían por su pálido rostro, y eso a ella ya ni le importaba. No quería fingir, no quería que el orgullo la poseyera, sólo quería expresar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos- Si a ti yo te hubiese importado, no me habrías roto el corazón..

La muchacha no pudo continuar, las lágrimas y la pena no la dejaban hablar. No podía dejar de llorar gracias a la tristeza y a la conmoción que estaba sufriendo al contarle todas aquellas cosas que siempre había deseado decirle. La muchacha de repente cesó levemente el llanto al ver como el único sobreviviente de los Uchiha la abrazaba fuertemente. La muchacha no pudo más que abrazarse al fuerte cuerpo de él y llorar.

-Tenía que terminar con mi venganza..-dijo suavemente Sasuke, por fin logrando hablar- Estaba demasiado envenenado y sentía que si no mataba a Itachi, jamás iba a lograr a ser feliz completamente. El me arrebató todo, debía acabar con él, para hacer justicia por mi clan, para hacer justicia conmigo mismo- dijo seriamente, con la voz ronca- Sé que no justifica todo el daño que causé, sé que es terrible que el motor de mi vida fuese la venganza en esos tiempos. Sé que todos esos motivos no justifan el hecho de que te haya abandonado a ti y a Naruto, y que mis disculpas no van a ser suficientes, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecer..

-No basta..-dijo Sakura, separándose del moreno, mientras se secaba las lágrimas, y lo miraba duramente- El hecho de pedir disculpas es el comienzo de tu redención Sasuke, pero no significa que vas a quedar impune por todos los años de traición y asesinatos..- dijo seriamente Sakura, mientras fijaba sus ojos en el inexpresivo rostro de Sasuke- Para ello debes comenzar de nuevo una vida correcta, tranquila, donde puedas ir destruyendo lentamente todo el veneno que lleva tu alma..

-Es una de las razones por las que he vuelto..-dijo el muchacho, interrumpiendo a Sakura- He vuelto a Konoha con el fin de redimirme, a desintoxicarme de todo el mal que carga mi ser, vengo a renacer Sakura, eso es lo que he querido desde siempre. Vengo a reconstruir mi clan, a que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

-No pueden ser como antes las cosas, pero pueden ser mejores de lo que son, Sasuke..-dijo la muchacha realistamente, con una sonrisa triste dibujada en el rostro- Las cosas jamás pueden volver a ser las mismas, ni siquiera los sentimientos lo son..

-¿Los sentimientos?..-preguntó el, con un asomo de asombro en su voz

-Sí, los sentimientos Sasuke, ni ellos pueden ser los mismos que fueron hace años, desde que tú te fuiste- dijo la muchacha mirando al joven, cual por primera vez la miró con una mezcla de ansiedad e impresión en sus ojos

-¿Ya no me amas?- preguntó él directamente, provocando que la muchacha casi se cayese de espalda por la poco delicadeza y sutileza de Sasuke. Algunas cosas no cambiaban, y esa manera tan especial de ser él a veces no había cambiado. Sakura se sonrojó y rezó para que el no lo hubiese notado

-Yo no he dicho eso, sólo he dicho que los sentimientos cambian..-dijo Sakura lo más tranquila posible, con la voz cansada. Pudo fingir a la perfección el nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos

-No me estas diciendo ni respondiendo nada con esa respuesta, Sakura..-dijo el muchacho divertido, al ver como Sakura se ponía nerviosa ante sus palabras y la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo. La forma con que se había puesto la joven le recordaba a la Sakura de antaño, la dulce Sakura- Es una pregunta, es fácil de responder

-No todas las preguntas son fáciles de responder, Sasuke..-dijo la muchacha seriamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos y ponía una de sus delgadas manos sobre su frente. Tenía el rostro cansado- Mis sentimientos han cambiado por ti durante estos años, hasta el punto en que un tiempo te odie, pero luego me di cuenta que realmente no te odiaba, sino que estaba demasiado dolida con tu ida, ya qué sentía que mi persona no fue lo suficientemente importante para ti para retenerte. Eso me llenaba de dolor, y a la vez destruía mi amor propio. Te sigo queriendo Sasuke, para mi has sido demasiado importante, te sigo amando y eso ni yo misma lo puedo evitar, aunque lo he tratado. Pero mi amor por ti ha cambiado, por que está dolido, por que he sufrido a causa de tu desamor y tu indiferencia hacia mis sentimientos..-dijo Sakura seriamente, mientras miraba transparentemente al muchacho, cual la miraba fijamente. A pesar de ello, aquello no lograba intimidarla- La respuesta es que te sigo amando, sí, lo reconozco y me duele aceptarlo así, por qué me siento una idiota al seguir haciéndolo. Pero también me libera el decírtelo, me da paz conmigo misma, así siento que ya no hay nada pendiente entre tu y yo..

Mas el no podía responder

Sus palabras y su seguridad se habían quebrado ante las sincera declaración de la muchacha

-¿Por qué ahora, Sasuke?- preguntó ella por fin rompiendo el silencio angustiante que se había instalado en aquella tensa escena- ¿Por qué vuelves cuando todo ha cambiado, cuando yo he cambiado?

La voz de ella era dura, pero el la conocía tan bien. Conocía cuando decía la verdad y sobre todo cuando fingía. Sabía que esa dureza en su voz era una manera de protegerse de el.

Y no la culpaba, no podía hacerlo.

El era en gran parte culpable de que ella se protegiese ahora de las personas. El era en gran parte culpable de que ella sintiese incertidumbre ante las acciones e intensiones de las personas.

Sasuke Uchiha era culpable

- ¿Qué buscas, Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura mientras la angustia se iba instalando cada vez más en su interior. Los ojos de la muchacha comenzaban a brillar cada vez más por la intensidad del sentimiento que estaba embargando su ser, desorientándola.

-No lo sé..-dijo el muchacho finalmente rompiendo su autismo, mientras miraba con sus ojos oscuros a Sakura profundamente. Su rostro estaba totalmente inexpresivo. No expresaba ninguna emoción ni nada por el estilo. Su rostro era una jodida máscara que lo protegía de demostrar lo que realmente sucedía en su interior, ¿pero por qué protegerse de Sakura, si ella era la persona que menos querría hacerle daño? ¿Por qué se protegía de una de las personas que el más amaba?

¿Por qué era condenadamente tan falto de emocionalidad?

¡Parecía preso en aquél cuerpo gélido e inexpresivo!

Quería decirle algo en esos momentos. Algo más que un simple e insignificante no sé, pero su cuerpo no le dejaba expresar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Quería decirle que necesitaba limpiarse la sangre de quienes el había asesinado, quería decirle que quería ser perdonado por quienes el había dañado voluntariamente por sus deseos egoístas de venganza, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero sus labios parecían estar pegados, incapaces de expresar una sola palabra.

-¡Maldita sea, menos voy a saber yo!- exclamó Sakura al borde un ataque de nervios, mientras tomaba con rudeza los fuertes brazos de su ex compañero- Por favor libérate de ti mismo, libérate de la frialdad que te caracteriza, y dime qué es lo que te pasa, qué es lo que buscas al volver a Konoha. ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿por qué vuelves a mí?

-No todas las preguntas son fáciles de responder, Sakura..-pronunció el muchacho con la voz ronca y fría. Su mirada gélida atravesó los ojos de la muchacha.

Ella estaba totalmente aturdida ante la salida de Sasuke. Jamás había creído que la vuelta de Sasuke a Konoha iba a ser fácil, ya qué el era un traidor, y también por qué no poseía el carácter más dócil del mundo. Pero jamás había creído que iba a ser tan complicado, jamás había pensado que el daño de la venganza y el asesinato iban a tener tantas repercusiones en aquél ser que ella siempre había adorado desde su más tierna infancia.

El la miraba internamente impresionado, ¿desde cuándo Sakura se había transformado en una mujer fuerte y con carácter para enfrentarlo? Había cambiado, y eso lo trastornaba aunque no pudiese expresarlo.

Desde hace mucho tiempo había deseado estar junto a ella, expresarle lo que sentía con respecto a lo que había vivido y cuanto la había necesitado en aquellos duros momentos. Parecía un sueño, tenía el la sensación de lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos no era real, necesitaba hacer de ese momento real.

Para poder ser humano

Para poder sentir real el amor de ella

Para que su sueño se transformase en realidad

Y en un acto totalmente impredecible para la pelirrosa, el chico en un acto rápido se soltó de los fuertes brazos de su ex compañera, y en acto seguido la tomó entre sus fuertes brazos y la aprisionó contra la pared, y con el aturdimiento de ella logró besarla en los labios.

Sakura realmente no lograba comprender lo que estaba pasando en aquél momento, ¿Sasuke Uchiha besándola de la manera más sorpresiva de todas, luego de haberse mostrado tan frío? Sus labios devoraban cada extremo de los finos e inmóviles labios de la muchacha. Esta no se atreví a hacer nada, ni siquiera a respirar. Todo aquello era lo que ella había sonado desde pequeña, pero ella ya no lo era. Ella había cambiado en muchos sentidos. Aunque lo seguía amando, no quería caer en su juego, en su merced. No quería hacerle las cosas fáciles, ya qué no se lo mercería, pero a fin de cuentas ¿quién era ella para juzgarlo? Un lado le decía que debía darle su merecido por todo lo que le hizo sufrir, pero por otro lado estaba su lado tierno que no había sido totalmente eliminado de su ser, que le decía que lo acogiese ya qué el la necesitaba. Y en un acto inclusive impredecible para ella misma, ella comenzó a responderle el besó con la misma ansia con que el la besaba. Era una batalla donde ambos querían dominar. La muchacha sentía como el cuerpo de el la aplastaba contra la pared, sofocándola. La necesidad de aire era imperiosa, por lo que ella no pudo menos que separarse de él. Ambos se quedaron mirando silenciosamente. A Sakura se le formo un nudo en la garganta al mirar esos ojos, necesitaba preguntarle algo imperiosamente. Era superior a ella

-Sasuke..-murmuro ella débilmente, mientras con una de sus manos empujaba suavemente al moreno, para que le diese espacio- Sé que no me amas, puedo sentirlo en tu mirada..No te pido tu amor todavía, sé que has pasado por mucho durante tu vida y que tal vez jamás logres amar a nadie. No te pido tu amor ahora, pero quiero saber algo..-dijo ella seriamente, mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda al Uchiha cual tenía clavada su negra mirada sobre el cuerpo frágil de ella.

¿Qué el no era capaz de amar?

¿Qué el no la amaba?

Cuanto error había en aquellas frases. El en gran medida era culpable de que ella creyese ello, ya qué el no había sido capaz de replicarle con palabras y mucho menos con gestos.

-¿Sasuke, te vas a volver a marchar?- preguntó la muchacha cansadamente, mientras se giraba y miraba tristemente a la alta figura del Uchiha, cual la miraba imperturbablemente.

Aquella pregunta le pilló totalmente desprevenido. ¿Si el se marcharía nuevamente? Eso no lo sabía, por qué ¿qué pasaría si el no encontraba la paz y la redención que el estaba buscando? Por mucho que el quisiese a Naruto y a Sakura, el sabía que no iba a poder entregarse a ellos con pureza si no estaba puro y en paz él.

-¡Sasuke, por favor dime si te vas a volver a marchar o no!- suplicó la muchacha con amargura en su voz, mientras cerraba sus ojos con aire derrotado, mientras negaba con su cabeza. Ella se veía sola y desamparada, y eso sobrecogía el corazón de él. Pero estaba paralizado, no podía decir nada, no sabía que decir, por donde comenzar, como decirle sus miedos y sentimientos.

No sabía como hacerlo, y se detestaba más que nunca por ello

Sasuke no respondía, lo que llenó a la muchacha de incertidumbre. La paz que sentía al haber confesado sus más íntimos sentimientos se estaba disipando, y la angustia volvía a poseerla. Podía ver que su rostro no expresaba nada, y que sus delgados labios parecían no querer pronunciar ninguna palabra. El ambiente se volvió pesado para ella, y podía sentir como las paredes parecían querer aplastarla. Una sensación de sofoco comenzó a invadirla, y podía sentir como las lágrimas nuevamente amenazaban por salir de sus ojos nuevamente, por lo qué en un acto rápido, para que el no la parase, se giró y salió por la puerta corriendo a toda velocidad. Abrió la puerta de la calle y salió hacia esta, donde la lluvia y la soledad le daban nuevamente la bienvenida.

Sakura concentró todo su chakra en sus piernas y comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante lo más lejos que podía de su casa y de Sasuke. Pero su carrera se vio interrumpida cuando de la nada el Uchiha se apareció frente a ella. Su mirada la atravesó y no pudo más que detener aquella carrera, ya qué sabía que no había sentido competir con él en velocidad.

-¿Qué quieres?- gritó Sakura, mientras la lluvia mojaba nuevamente su cuerpo- Ándate de acá, Sasuke. Déjame tranquila, si ya te pude perder una vez, créeme que podré soportar perderte otra vez más. Por favor ándate, dame paz, dame tiempo y espacio para sanarme de ti, por favor..-dijo la muchacha rompiendo en llanto nuevamente, mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas sobre la tierra.

Ella pudo sentir como el muchacho caminaba hacia ella, y la tomaba suavemente por los hombros y la alzaba hasta que se pudiese parar

-Levántate, te puedes enfermar..-dijo el joven suavemente, mientras soltaba los hombros de la muchacha y se quedaba mirando su rostro, cual se negaba en girarse hacia él. No podía dejarla apartarse de el, no podía dejar que ella se fuese esta vez. No podía él, Sasuke Uchiha, cometer los mismos errores de antaño, ya no. Debía comenzar a reconstruir su vida, y sabía que estaba en aquél lugar escondido, junto a Naruto, y por sobre todo junto a Sakura, la persona que el amaba, la persona que le había echo reaccionar en gran parte.

-¿A quién le importa, Sasuke? ¿A ti?- preguntó ella con amargura, mientras giraba su rostro hacia el de Sasuke, cual la miraba con dulzura y alegría a la vez, algo que jamás podría haber creído ver en el

-Tan molesta siempre..-dijo el, ignorando olímpicamente las preguntas de ella- Eso no lo has cambiado en ti Sakura, me alegro de que no haya cambiado. En el fondo sigues siendo la misma Sakura que me importa y quiero, y es contigo con quien quiero renacer..- y diciendo esto, en un acto totalmente impredecible, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la impresionada muchacha y la besó.

Se besaban con ansias nuevamente, como si de ello necesitarán para vivir, como si ello fuese la única fuente de vida. Aquél beso materializaba hasta los más tiernos e ingenuos sueños que Sakura había perdido hace mucho tiempo ya. Ese beso para Sasuke significaba el comienzo de algo distinto y mejor a lo que había vivido durante tantos años de oscuridad, horror y venganza. Venganza. Ese había sido el motor de su vida durante su infancia, pero ahora que estaba saciada debía buscar un nuevo motor por el qué vivir, un nuevo sentido de ser, y sabía que se encontraba Konoha y en ciertas personas que se encontraban en aquél lugar.

A pesar de los sentimientos dialécticos que cada uno poseía en su interior, seguían besándose bajo aquella lluvia que mojaba sus cuerpos sin miramientos. Las manos de la chica se posaron en el rostro de Sasuke, mientras lo besaba ahora con ternura, distinto a la forma desesperada con que lo había besado segundos atrás. Finalmente la muchacha cortó el beso y apoyo su frente empapada sobre el pecho del joven Uchiha. El muchacho no tenía que usar ninguna percepción especial para poder adivinar que algo no andaba bien en la muchacha. El regreso de él la había perturbado, y eso el lo sabía. Jamás había visto a Sakura tan fuera de sí, con esa tristeza que llenaba su mirada, con esa rabia que expresaba en sus facciones, con esa amargura en su voz.

El la había echo sufrir demasiado

No merecía que ella se entregase a el sin miramiento alguno. Sasuke Uchiha no se merecía la compasión y mucho menos el amor de aquella persona que el había abandonado por una venganza. El había preferido el odio y el rencor antes que a ella y a su pequeño pero fuerte amor hacia el.

El no se atrevía a bajar su rostro y con sus dos manos separarse de Sakura y mirarla directamente a sus ojos. Podía sentir por sus manos que la espalda de la muchacha estaba tensa, y no necesitaba ver su rostro para adivinar que estaba lloviendo.

El ignoraba todo, su entorno, su cuerpo, su yo. Sólo estaba pendiente de aquél cuerpo que estaba aferrado a él con furia.

-Sasuke, respóndeme lo que te pregunté antes; ¿me vas a volver a abandonar?- preguntó ella mirando directamente a los ojos del muchacho. En ellos se podía ver la angustia y el dolor. El ansiaba con todo su ser borrar esa tristeza y angustia de aquella persona que estaba junto a él.

-Jamás..-murmuro el seriamente, mientras sonreía débilmente, mientras besaba la frente de la muchacha que tenía el frente- Mis prioridades han cambiado, ya no más venganza ni rencores..Ya ha sido demasiada oscuridad en mi vida, es hora de reconstruir, ya ha habido demasiada destrucción..

Sakura no pudo no sonreír con ternura ante las palabras del Uchiha, y separándose de el unos centímetros, lo tomó de la mano con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Después de tanto, ella por fin sonreía

-Es momento que te reencuentres con tu pasado Sasuke, y con las personas que abandonaste a causa de tus elecciones..-dijo ella dulcemente, mientras comenzaba a caminar, arrastrando suavemente al chico- Sé que muchos de ellos se alegrarán por tu vuelta a casa, y a otros les costará más. Pero eso no importa, por qué has vuelto a nosotros, has vuelto a Kakashi, has vuelto a Naruto, has vuelto a mí..

Y diciendo esto, se giró y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la reconstrucción de sus vidas

**FIN**

**ONE SHOT RE EDITADO Y AGREGADO MATERIAL**

**24 de Mayo, 00:44 horas**

**Hola, cómo les va? Espero que bien. Bueno ojala que les haya gustado este one shot, cual es mi primer one shot de Naruto, cual lo publique el día 11 de este mes, pero lo he re editado. Es bien raro que yo escriba fics de Naruto, ya qué yo soy escritora de Dramiones ( Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger), y esto es totalmente nuevo para mí, ya qué jamás había escrito un fanfic de algún anime, y eso que me encanta. Bueno espero que les haga gustado de verdad, y por favor dejen RR! Gracias y cuídense!**

**Atentamente **

**Nacha**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS Y POR FAVOR DEJEN RR!!!!**


End file.
